


【凉知】簪花（七）上

by MathsSolvesMelody



Category: yamachii - Fandom, やまちい
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathsSolvesMelody/pseuds/MathsSolvesMelody
Summary: * 代嫁 年龄差 先婚后爱* 停个车* 如果真的有人找到了我的话我会把全篇都放上来。。。* 初来乍到 Thank you！
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 3





	【凉知】簪花（七）上

> Say you'll remember me
> 
> Standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset babe
> 
> Red lips and rosy cheeks
> 
> Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your
> 
> Wildest dream ah ah
> 
> Wildest dream ah ah
> 
> \------Enchanted x Wildest Dream by Taylor Swift

* * *

知念侑李的嘴唇覆在他的嘴唇上，原始的欲望纯真无邪，动物接吻判断友敌，人类接吻宣泄身体深处无法自拔的持续的冲动------爱。他的嘴唇饱满软弹，像小巧的慕斯蛋糕，咬下去时刚好够裹住嘴唇。他的眼皮细细抖动，分不清是紧张还是激动。山田曲起腿承万分之一难遇的知念，这是他发狂了的年轻爱人，手臂缠住他的脖子和头颅，双腿绞着他的腰，脚背勾着他的腿。白色床单如同孩童祸害奶油蛋糕，黏得到处都是。山田罕见回应得头脑昏沉，不得不腾出手扯掉缠住两具身体的奶油床单。知念瘦削的骨头从天上掉进他的怀抱，两人的肋骨冲撞在一处，知念的胯骨刺入他小腹，明显有了反应。

知念也感觉到了，止住吻，红着眼趴在他身上。

那模样令山田几乎想把他撕碎。

要继续吗？山田问。

知念咧开嘴，给了他一个纯真的笑。此后都不会再有的笑。

他们刚刚分开一点点，便重新纠缠成一股绳。深吻如良夜中平白无故的风暴，舌头搅动一处处敏感的涡旋。知念不太懂接吻的技巧，但贵在回应得真心，他尽力张大嘴巴，迎接山田的滑进来的舌头并用力卷住。谁能猜到他力气这么大呢，山田突然想笑，他有点疼，于是左手捏住知念的下巴，把自己退出来。怎么停下了，知念没反应是怎么回事，他的下巴和嘴边腻了一层唾液，山田用拇指把它抹掉，他的眼睛泛红，山田就去那里吻了吻。

“慢一点儿，”山田的嘴唇落在耳前，颧骨，山根，鼻尖，还有睫毛，知念眨巴眨巴眼睛。“嘴巴里面不要那么用力，完全放松，很好……现在张开嘴。”

知念的双唇顺着山田手指的力道轻轻打开，山田再度把自己放进去。他不知道知念的感受，但知念的舌很软，很乖，放松时缠着卷过上牙膛，他的年轻爱人就发出呜呜的声音。山田的另一只手扶着知念的腰不让他软得掉下去，他们胯间却硬得非常，一起随着二人的动作磨蹭。

知念眼角渗出粉色的眼泪，他好像很容易这样，激动的时候那里就湿润了，山田像哄小孩子一样给他抹掉，把舌头退出来，衔着知念的下唇，齿间溢出邀请的话语。

“现在进来。”

年长者无疑习惯于时刻扮演着引导者的角色，这一点山田很自然地接过，他不打算让他们的第一次蒙上支配与被支配的色彩，他要教会知念，他们之间永远是平等的。

知念的舌头试探着，甫一钻进山田的舌头就迎了上来，带着他在自己口腔中游走，碰到上牙膛时他也忍不住发出叹息，知念听了不住地脸红。直到下面的涨实在无法忍耐，山田才缓缓握住了两个人的欲望，知念的身体猛地弹了一下，他从没感受过这样汹涌的快意，让他在山田腰侧撑住手臂才能稳住不掉下去，但山田已经把他稳稳搂住了。下面不得抚慰，那人却一点也不着急，扶他的那只手慢慢给他解着睡衣上的贝壳扣，却并不把它褪下。

山田问他，知念，你想要哪一边。说完又开始解自己的睡衣。线条明晰的胸膛露了出来，起起伏伏，上面浮着喜欢的香水味，看得知念头晕目眩。

乌木沉香在他身上怎么这么好闻。

山田湿漉漉地看着他，他也湿漉漉地看着山田，瞳孔里不断有温柔蒸发出来，像是雨过枯木上蓬勃的苔藓。有什么自下往上地活了过来。

知念没有说话，牵过山田的手放在自己的脸颊，温存地蹭了蹭，转头去亲吻他的手指，然后从口中伸出红嫩的舌，舔湿了掌心的纹路，如同一只啜饮泉水的鹿。山田呼吸变重，手中两个人又硬了几分。知念引他的手掌去摸自己的身体，从喉结，到锁骨，再到小腹，每一寸都珍重而虔诚，如同是山田为他降下洗礼。他的眼睛里始终洋溢着小鹿般的天真，皮肤洁白如下了整夜的雪。

山田伸出手，拨开了他的衣襟。

这次的吻与刚刚截然不同，依旧温柔但又多了些不容忽视的压制，山田不再有所保留，手掌按在他的后颈上，掐那里的软肉，知念有点享受被扼住弱点的感觉，只是稍微一倒，就被顺势压在床垫上，两人已一丝不挂，山田的手指搔过他的冠状沟，知念弓起腰，终于清晰地看到山田漂亮的腹肌和延伸的人鱼线，他正被吻着耳垂，五指颤着去摸山田的肌肉，换来喉结上一口发狠的啃，他的阴茎被山田的手指捏了一下，激得他发出一声呜咽。他委屈地去看山田，却发现山田也在看他，额头上都是汗，嘴角噙着笑意。

一瞬间心跳如雷。

他在山田的怀里叫着射了出来，射的时候乳头被含得发肿，手揪掉了山田的几根头发。

“嗳，”山田好像没有痛觉，“只是这样？”

不然哪样，知念眼前发昏地想，你这混蛋。

没等他从高潮的余韵里回过神来，身体就被翻了个个，膝盖被另一副膝盖顶住，分开，然后有什么冰凉的东西落在股缝里滑下来，腰被压低再压低，直到后面的小洞完全暴露给另一个人。知念突然清醒过来，就着这样的姿势扭头去看山田，他不是不知道接下来的事。

山田跪在他身后，居高临下地看着他，眼尾漂亮地勾出直线，等知念缓过来转头才开口说，“会有点疼，忍一忍。”

知念盯了一会儿他的眼角，才哑着嗓子，问，“会不会让你等太久？”

山田弯了弯嘴角，回答他，“不会的。”

手指挤进来的一瞬间知念皱了眉头，异物感让他不太适应，山田也感受到了，俯身去含他的耳尖，另一只手去揉他的乳头，知念被别处的快感吸引了注意力，后穴稍有放松，那根手指就又往深处进了一点，开始悄悄地朝各个方向按压，这感觉有点奇怪。不一会儿又进去第二根手指，这次要比一根时顺利一些，两根手指很快便能够在里面抽插，润滑化成了水，滴滴答答随着肠道的收缩滴在床单上。知念感觉趴着喘息不舒服，于是趁着还有力气撑起全身，刚抬起头就被山田捞过去狠狠吻住了。

滚烫的阴茎顶在他的会阴，温度危险而令心跳加速，陷入对方口中的舌头疼了起来。他第一次明白，原来山田并不是温柔的，温柔只不过是因为他被他爱着。

“侑李，”山田戴好避孕套，低哑的声音唤着他的名字，滚烫的吻烙在颈子上，“我要进去了。”知念点点头。

真正被那根进入时，知念痛苦地哼了一声，由于他现在是坐姿，比之前趴着做更容易进入，劈开身体的痛让他眼前发黑，不得不跟山田说慢一点。嗯好像不对，不该一上来就这样，知念咬着牙想，刚才不那么坐起来就好了。这时有一只手从背后伸过来，覆在额头上，冰凉冰凉的，摸了一手的冷汗。

“是我不好，”声音从耳后传入，起伏的胸膛黏着汗与他的后背贴在一起，知念伸手往后摸，同样摸到一手热汗，山田额上的头发全湿了。

“还是趴回去……我慢一点。”

后面果然在撤出。不行，知念深呼吸把手放到他们相连的地方，于是那里停下了。他看到山田喘息着，眼睛里压下几乎能吞噬他的欲望，皱眉看着他。知念闭了闭眼，给自己打打气，不用了，就这样吧。

脑中全是山田侧脸的那颗痣，几乎快要燃烧起来。

他深呼吸，用尽勇气放松，含下一大截。痛感一下子劈中他，难过得不行。然而在疼痛之余他突然感觉，如果不是自制力极好，山田刚刚一定会接着把自己全钉进去。

没关系，知念突然说，仿佛就知道山田要说什么。他摸着后面稍稍退了一点，润滑流了满腿根，感受到山田的手指嵌进腰肉的力度，找了找位置又往下吃了一点。

“啊！”这下好像戳到了什么地方，知念感觉浑身像过电。

“……疼吗？”

“嗯不是……”知念眯着眼睛，一阵眩晕。“我也不知道……”他不敢动弹。刚才又爽又疼，怎么回事……

山田好像猜到了，抓着他的腰又往那里顶了一下。

“啊你别……！”又是那个要命的地方！知念颤抖着攥住山田放在自己腰上的手，想叫他等一下，他得缓一缓。然而对方根本没打算等，掐着他的腰一下一下专门朝那个地方撞。

我快死了，知念咬不住嘴大声呜咽着，前面本来痛得软掉的东西又抬了头，翘着粉色的顶端吐出液体。

“凉介……山田……凉介！”箍着腰肢的手猛地往下使力，埋在里面的龟头再一次碾过软肉，知念眼前一白，后面那根全部没入体内。他的臀部稳稳地坐在山田的大腿上。火热的内壁由于前列腺高潮而疯狂收缩蠕动，山田被吸得头皮发麻，感觉整个人都要被他吸进去了。

“我……”被插射的快感太强烈，知念过了一会儿才能够说话，“刚才……”他摸到身下是床单。刚刚失神的时候山田抱着他换了姿势，他被放倒在床上，双腿被山田的胯骨分开软在两旁。眼睛里的火花散去，然后是山田专注的样子，那种他想一辈子都记得的样子。

“嗯。”那人应了一声，低头给他一个吻，然后抓着他的手，按在头顶十指相扣，猛地撞击起来，每一下都顶到最深处，退出，再进入时就碾过敏感的软肉。快感完全淹没了他，他忘记了自己是谁，忘记了身处何地，浑身上下只剩关于山田凉介的意识。他的腿紧紧地缠住他的腰，感受一次次的撞击。

这样面对面地做爱，让知念第一次感受到某种强烈的归属感。尽管身体被打开，被凿进最深处，可他并没失去什么，反而得到了难以形容的多。

米黄色的阳光透过窗户，洒在他们的身上，为他们的肌肤镀秋天成熟的麦穗般的颜色，一路的风和雨在稻壳上婉转成诗句，骄傲又漂亮。

“……侑李……Chii……”

“……知念……”

“侑李……”

“啊……嗯……嗯……”知念神志不清地回应山田，一次次地，数不清有多少。汗水流了一遍又一遍，床单湿透了，他们还是不能停下来。知念搂着山田的脖子坐在他的腿上，套子换了第三只，他被山田一遍遍顶着敏感点，指甲陷进他的坚实的背里，抓出很多道伤痕。

……

“感觉怎么样？”终于累到做不动，他们倒在床上抓着对方的手和脖子接吻，唾液里已经完全沾上彼此的味道，连身上的痕迹也分不清是对方还是自己弄的。

“凉介你为什么总是叫我名字，越是……就越叫。”

“因为侑李一直在叫，所以……”

知念赶紧堵住他的嘴，不让他继续说羞耻的话。他们接了一个特别漫长的吻，然后就像两颗麦穗一样，在满室的稻田中睡去。


End file.
